Lennon, j'ai rétréci AgentGB !
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur Fanta, Bob & AgentGB] Fanta gagne une potion étrange dans un parc d'attraction et met AgentGB au défi de la boire. Tout ce qu'il faut pour une après-midi mémorable.
_BON-SWAR ! La vidéo d'AgentGB et Fanta m'a trop motivée, du coup une mini-fanfic pour aller avec x) C'est n'importe quoi, mais je sais pas, j'ai eu une illumination soudaine. J'espère que ça vous plaira, et oubliez pas d'aller zieuter la vidéo sur la chaîne d'AgentGB et de sur celle de Fanta demain, sur la map Minecraft « Who's your daddy ». Bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Fanta, AgentGB et Bob Lennon sont leurs propres propriétés. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LENNON, J'AI RETRECI AGENTGB !**

« Bob qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Comment ça « on » ?! C'est toi qui lui a fait boire cette potion à la con mon p'tit Fanta, tu assumes.

\- Mais je pensais pas qu'il le ferait vraiment ! »

Assis sur un trottoir, aux abords d'un grand manège, Fanta et Bob, dépités, observaient ce qu'il restait d'AgentGB, sur un des chevaux du Caroussel, riant à gorge déployée. Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans une parc d'attractions tous les trois, et Fanta avait gagné une fiole étrange, au liquide violacé qu'il n'avait pas voulu tester, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Il avait donc innocemment proposé à AgentGB de la boire -on sait jamais, des fois que ça aurait des effets secondaires- et le vidéaste avait accepté, à la grande surprise du réunionnais qui avait juste proposé ça sur le ton de la rigolade. Il ingéra toute la potion, haussa les épaules en disant que ça avait pas de goût, et soudain, il s'était mis à rétrécir, sous le regard paniqué des deux autres qui ne surent pas quoi faire pour l'en empêcher. Et en quelques minutes, ils s'étaient retrouvés avec une version minuscule du YouTuber.

« Eh attend, il est où ? S'étonna soudainement Bob. Il était pas sur le cheval ?

\- Euh... Si...

\- Fanta, il est plus là ! »

Les deux vidéastes se précipitèrent vers le manège et commencèrent à en faire le tour, cherchant la source de leurs problèmes depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. Si la version adulte était déjà une bombe à retardement surexcitée, la plus petite était incontrôlable. Fanta et Bob vérifièrent scrupuleusement chaque enfant de ce maudit manège, sans succès. Il avait complètement disparu. Bob ferma un instant les yeux.

« Bon. On panique pas. Il doit pas être loin. Il est tout petit, il tient à peine sur ses jambes, il a pas pu fuir à l'autre du parc.

\- Là bas ! Hurla Fanta, en pointant une allée bondée où un enfant se dirigeait, presque en sautillant. »

Fanta traça, pour récupérer le gosse, qui était en train de s'enfoncer dans la foule, Bob sur les talons. En arrivant, il avait disparu parmi les dizaines et dizaines de gens, attendant après le défilé traditionnel du parc. Panique générale. Le Pyro-Barbare traversa la route pour fouiller l'autre trottoir, et à deux, ils se mirent à bousculer les enfants, pour retrouver celui qui les intéressait. Aucune trace de lui. Les bruits de la fanfare et des chars n'aida pas vraiment. La foule se déplaçait en permanence, et il était difficile d'y voir quelque chose. Bob était occupé avec deux adolescents qui l'avaient reconnu et qui étaient en train de gonfler son égo, AgentGB était passé en seconde position dans sa liste de choses à faire. Côté Fanta, c'était la panique. Il arrivait au bout de l'allée, et toujours pas d'enfant en vue. Alors qu'il commençait de nouveau à paniquer, Fanta jeta un coup d'oeil à la rivière juste en dessous d'eux, où passaient les bouées géantes. Les personnes à bord semblaient bien agitées. Et pour cause, au bord du fleuve, devant l'enclos des lions, un gamin jouait dans la boue.

« MERDE ! BOB ! »

Le Pyro-Barbare, qui était en train de courtiser une jolie jeune fille poussa un soupir las.

« Désolée Milady, le devoir m'appelle. Mais n'oubliez pas, je reviendrais, car yé souis le Docteur Castellianos, le Docteur de ton cœur. »

Il s'enfuit en chantonnant « TINLINTINTINTINTINLINTINTIN » à haute voix. Fanta avait déjà enjambé une barrière plus en contrebas et courrait vers l'endroit où se trouvait Mini-AgentGB. Son regard semblait avoir été captivé par les trois énormes félins derrière lui et il avançait maintenant vers le grillage, en criant des « Minouuuuus » enfantins. Alors que Fanta croyait enfin l'atteindre, un grand machin le frappa dans le dos et il tomba à l'eau. Bob Lennon avait trébuché sur une racine et avait dévalé la pente à moitié sur les fesses, l'autre moitié en roulant sur lui-même. L'atterrissage avait été brutal.

Fanta recracha un peu d'eau en toussant, tout en jetant un regard noir à son ami qui sentait la culpabilité à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Une grenouille, qui avait trouvait les cheveux de Bob Lennon assez confortable, plongea dans l'eau, ce qui fit revenir les deux vidéastes à la réalité.

« LES LIONS ! Hurlèrent-ils en cœur avant de se relever. »

Ils piquèrent un sprint vers le grillage et... Ne trouvèrent rien. Les animaux fixèrent ces deux étranges zigotos, blasés, en baillant, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bob aurait volontiers piqué une crise de nerfs si la situation n'était pas aussi critique. Le parc fermait dans une heure maintenant, il fallait accélérer la cadence.

« Si on le retrouve quoi, on fait quoi ? Demanda Bob, qui imaginait déjà le pire. Et on va dire quoi à sa communauté ? On sait même pas si c'est pas définitif sa transformation ! Oh, bonjour, désolé, on a transformé votre YouTuber en gosse de trois ans, mais il va bien. Et on va en faire quoi ? Je le garde pas chez moi, j'ai déjà un chat et une nana, ça me suffit !

\- Bob, on va le retrouver.

\- Mais...

\- Chut. On va le retrouver je te dis. »

Optimisme, bonjour. Fanta fouilla les buissons, bien sûr, il n'y était pas. Trop facile. Il avait du les voir arriver et prenait ça pour un jeu. Bob jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Son regard s'élargit. Il était là, sous le pont, entre les flamants roses, qui, terrorisés, fuyaient à son approche. Bob ne réfléchit pas, il plongea dans l'eau. AgentGB l'entendit, il tenta de fuir, mais Bob l'aggripa par le T-Shirt et le souleva du sol, en poussant un petit cri de victoire.

« Meeeeeeeeh ! Geignit le mini-vidéaste en se débattant, allant jusqu'à tenter de mordre celui qui l'avait arrêté.

\- Fanta, je l'ai ! On peut rentrer maintenant ? J'en ai marre, je suis plein de boue, et si on rentre pas je te jure que je l'étripe. »

AgentGB donna un coup de pied dans le vide, ratant de très loin sa cible. Bob fronça les sourcils, réfreinant ses envies de meurtres au plus profond de son âme.

« Du calme Lennon. Agent, c'est pas bien de partir comme ça, on s'est fait du soucis ! On a couru partout pour te retrouver. Dans ton état, c'est pas cool ce que tu as fait ! On sait même pas si tu vas pouvoir redevenir normal. »

Le gosse croisa les bras, mécontent. Mais Fanta avait pensé à tout. Il sortit un paquet de bonbons de son sac, les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent et ils ne l'entendirent plus le reste du voyage. Il avait fini par s'endormir sur la fin, à la grande joie du duo qui n'en pouvait plus. Bob flancha également d'ailleurs, laissant le volant à Fanta. Ils atteignirent l'appartement au beau milieu de la nuit. Fanta tourna la tête vers le siège auto, où se trouvait AgentGB, et poussa un cri de surprise. Il avait repris sa taille normale, mais ses vêtements trop petits avaient craqué, lui donnant un aperçu qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à oublier. Bob ne put s'empêcher de prendre quelques photos -après tout, il avait foutu leur journée en l'air- avant de daigner aider Fanta à le porter. Ils l'allongèrent sur le canapé, avec une couverture, et eux même partirent se coucher, épuisés.

Le lendemain matin, AgentGB ne comprit pas ni ce qu'il foutait chez Bob, ni pourquoi il était à moitié nu sur le canapé, ni pourquoi il avait aussi mal à la tête. Paniqué rien qu'à l'idée que quelqu'un le voit dans cette tenue, il avait fouillé en urgence dans un des placards de Bob pour trouver un T-Shirt et un pantalon, et il attendait maintenant le réveil des deux autres vidéastes, avec Wilfrid, qui avait élu domicile sur ses jambes. Fanta et Bob se réveillèrent un peu plus tard, et le rejoignirent. Ils semblaient extrêmement gênés.

« Okay, les mecs, il s'est passé quoi ? Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ? »

Le réunionnais et son ami pyro-barbare se lancèrent un regard gêné, se demandant s'ils devaient lui dire. Fanta prit finalement la parole.

« On était au parc d'attraction, t'es tombé dans la cage des lions et tu t'es pris un tronc d'arbre sur la tête. »

Bob lui jeta un regard qui signifiait très clairement « WHAT ?! » mais il décida de jouer le jeu, parce que c'était son rôle de meilleur ami que le poussait à le faire.

« Ouais, ils ont bouffé la moitié de tes vêtements pendant que t'étais inconscient, du coup on a préférer rentrer. C'était gênant tu vois. »

Le vidéaste plissa les yeux. Ces deux-là lui cachaient quelque chose. Il finit par hausser les épaules, ça ne devait pas être important.

« Eh, au fait Fanta, j'ai trouvé une map qui pourrait t'intéresser. Tu dois jouer le père et moi l'enfant. Et je dois me... Fanta ? Pourquoi tu deviens tout blanc ? Fanta ?! »

Le YouTuber venait de tomber dans les pommes. Non, les enfants, ce serait pas avant plusieurs mois, il avait eu sa dose.

* * *

 _Et voilà :3 J'espère que ce petit craquage neurologique vous aura plu. J'en suis assez fière je dois dire, même si j'assume pas totalement tout XD Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour Sang Royal, promis, j'arrête de papillonner :3 Bisouilles !_


End file.
